ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ecto-1/Animated
The Ecto-1 looked much like the movie version, however it had many features added during the animated series. History Ray as Caretaker Ray was the one always working on the Ecto-1 during the first two seasons of the show, along with the first movie. In the Episode "Killerwatt", he refers to the car as one of the family. Winston as Caretaker Season 3 and on it was Winston that maintained the Ecto-1 and also added Gadgets to it which were revealed in different episodes in the time came up it was needed. He modified it in "Afterlife in the Fast Lane" so he could race Ecto-1 against the other Ghostbusters. Winston also entered the famous car into car shows. Other Ectos Used with Ecto-1 The Ecto-2 is featured in episode "Ghosts R Us" to be able to be launched from inside the Ecto-1. The Ecto-3 is in a compartment near the back next to the right rear tire. Different Gadget Addons Most gadgets for the Ecto-1 made their appearances in Season 3. *Ecto-1 has a hood ornament of the No-Ghost Sign as a cosmetic touch. *One of the original gadgets on the roof of Ecto-1 is called the Divariable Universal. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "I Am the City" (1986) (DVD ts. 10:24-10:26). Time Life Entertainment. When activated it can pick up supernatural emanations. It was utilized to detect the ecto surge caused by Mr. Tummell and to track down Marduk. *If there is a breach in the Containment Unit, there is a console in the basement. When triggered, the console sends an emergency alert to Ecto-1. It was used in "Cry Uncle" and it appears to have been made to prevent a similar situation that occurred during the Gozer Incident. *Psycho-dampers were used to protect Kate from the Headless Horseman. Once inside Ecto-1, the dampers would prevent the ghost from detecting her presence. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Headless Motorcyclist" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:22-17:28). Time Life Entertainment. Lofficier, Randy (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume Two Disc Five, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Ray installed a new hydraulic bumper on Ecto-1 during an incident involving Imps. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine's Day Off" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:44-13:47). Time Life Entertainment. *The Proton Cannon was used in a few episodes. It was a high powered device that they used on larger entities and to aim from afar. The Cannon was crucial in defeating Tiamat in "I Am the City" and destroying Samhain's keystone in "Halloween II 1/2". *The Water Raft gadget was used in "Sticky Business" and "The Two Faces of Slimer" to get the Ecto-1 to float back to the surface of the ocean and then drive to the shore. *The Jet Jumper allows Ecto-1 to do a standing high jump. It was used in "Big Trouble With Little Slimer" which Winston says "This can go 5 feet," and Peter replies "Well this fence is at least 10 feet," but they did it. *The backseat area conceals a miniature laboratory and safe. The safe's access code is "47-53." Both were used in "If I Were a Witch Man." In Extreme Ghostbusters The Ecto-1 seems to have a brand new front end with black push bumpers, square headlights, and a winch. It now has a smaller and more modern equipment of the roof, complete with a roll-cage. The paint is now off-white and it has red lightbars. The car was upgraded between the events in The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters. The back of the Ecto-1 has a pullout ramp for Garrett Miller, the latest upgrade. Still after many years of use, it seems that the Ghostbusters are still making monthly payments on Ecto-1. It gets repossessed in A Temporary Insanity when Janine Melnitz sends in checks that bounced. Possessions Ecto-1 has been possessed or otherwise influenced by spirits in three episodes, Killerwatt, Follow That Hearse, and Ghost in the Machine. References Gallery Ecto-1animated01.png|Looking for ghosts in "Killerwatt" JanineMelnitzGhostbuster28.jpg|Overhead Console Ecto1Animated09.jpg|A Bird's Eye Point of View in "The Bird of Kildarby" Ecto1Animated06.jpg|Proton Packs' stored in the rear Ecto1Animated07.jpg|Ray pulls out the Proton Packs Ecto1Animated08.jpg|Divariable Universal detects ecto surge in "You Can't Take it With You" Ecto1AnimatedDiVariableUniversal02.jpg|Divariable Universal in "I Am the City" Ecto1AnimatedCannon02.jpg|The Cannon in "I Am the City" Ecto-1animatedcannon.png|The Cannon in "Halloween II 1/2" Ecto-1animated02.png|The Water Raft inflated Ecto-1jetjumper.png|The Jet Jumper in use Ecto1Crimebusters.jpg|Minor Crimebusters redesign Ecto1eg.png|The updated Ecto-1 CastingTheRunes08.jpg|Garrett uses P.K.E. periscope CastingTheRunes09.jpg|Interior shot from rear CastingTheRunes10.jpg|Periscope gets a hit Ecto1EGBPacks.jpg|Rear View of Proton Packs' storage area Ecto1EGBThrowers.jpg|Rear View of hung Particle Throwers Ecto1EGBTrap.jpg|Rear View of where Trap is stored Ecto1EGBDashboard.jpg|Dashboard Ecto1EGBDashboard02.jpg|Dashboard Close up Category: Vehicles Category:Slimer! Vehicles Category:RGB Vehicles Category:EGB Vehicles Category:RGB NOW Comics Vehicles